Cuenta conmigo
by LightKey27
Summary: "Descubrimos de qué estamos hechos,cuando nos llaman para ayudar a amigos en apuros" Songfic basada en la canción "Count On Me" de Bruno Mars,BROTP Gajeel-Juvia, dedicado a Chachos -miembro de la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"-por su cumpleaños ¡Feliz cumpleaños Chachos! -Key


" _ **Count on me"**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima y la canción "Count on me" es de Bruno Mars._

 _-Notas de la escritora al final-_

* * *

.

.

.

" _ **Si alguna vez te encuentras a ti misma atrapada en el medio del mar, surcaré el mundo para encontrarte. Si alguna vez te encuentras a ti misma perdida en la oscuridad y no puedes ver, yo seré la luz para guiarte"**_

Durante mucho tiempo ella fue conocida como la mujer de la lluvia, la tristeza era el día a día en su vida, la soledad como una fiel compañera, siempre a su lado, creía que todo ese dolor se lo tenía merecido. Porque nadie quiere a alguien deprimente a su lado. Anduvo por mucho tiempo sin rumbo fijo, ahuyentando a todos los que les rodeaban, su mirada opaca y desolada era lo único que podía ofrecer a quien la mirara, porque el dolor se lo reservaba para ella misma.

No fue hasta que se unió al gremio "Phantom Lord" que creyó que encontraría a una familia, a alguien que la quisiera. Que no se deprimiera por tenerla cerca. Pero poco fue el cambio que hubo, todos la rechazaban por tener como acompañante a esa enervante lluvia, sin embargo hubo alguien que la acepto.

 _ **¡Gajeel-kun!**_

Su presencia no demostraba confianza, pero como bien sabía ella, no se puede juzgar por las apariencias. Como lo habían hecho con su presencia toda la vida. Finalmente había encontrado a alguien que la mirara sin llamarle "Fenómeno" o "Depresiva" o cualquier otro adjetivo desmotivador, él la trataba como a una compañera y se podría decir que la veía casi como a su hermana.

Gajeel Redfox, el dragon slayer de hierro, el chico rudo que aterraba a los demás con sólo mirarlos, se había visto reflejado en la peliazul recién llegada, rechazada, triste, alguna vez él también había sido así, por eso no dudó en ofrecer una mano a ella.

Hasta el día de hoy no se arrepiente de su decisión, conocer a Juvia fue el primer paso para tener una vida renovada, una vida libre de crímenes, una vida por el buen camino, porque si no fuera por ella, todavía seguiría en las ruinas de su antiguo gremio, vagando por la ciudad, definitivamente le debía mucho a Juvia.

De alguna manera le recordaba a aquella anciana del consejo que intentaba sacarlo de su vida de crímenes y rebeldía, cuando Juvia estaba con él, ella se convertía en la persona más amable que hubiera conocido, supo entonces que los lazos de la hermandad que habían creado no se romperían fácilmente.

Él estaba para apoyarla incondicionalmente y ella estaba para rescatarlo de la oscuridad que lo perturbaba, así era su relación y cada día se solidificaba más.

" _ **Descubrimos de qué estamos hechos,  
cuando nos llaman para ayudar a amigos en apuros"**_

Cuando se enteró que Gajeel se encontraba en las ruinas del destruido gremio al que alguna vez pertenecieron, no dudó en pedirle ayuda al maestro Makarov, para que le hiciera la invitación de unirse a Fairy Tail, el sólo hecho de pensar que su amigo estaba sólo, aquel que le tendió la mano cuando desconfiaba de todos, no podía simplemente abandonarlo a su suerte, por supuesto que no, él era casi su hermano, era su familia y lo apreciaba mucho como para no preocuparse por él.

Sabía que era un hombre orgulloso, que preferiría morir antes que pedirle ayuda, pero ella no podía imaginárselo sólo y deprimido, sabía que intentaría hacerse el fuerte, pero por dentro estaba más que destruido, unirse a Fairy Tail sería un paso difícil de dar, teniendo en cuenta el ataque que hizo a alguno de sus miembros y el hecho de que destruyera el gremio no ayudaba mucho, sin embargo sabía por experiencia propia que ellos estaban dispuestos a perdonarlo.

" _ **Puedes contar conmigo, como uno, dos, tres, y estaré allí. Y sé que cuando lo necesite, puedo contar contigo como, cuatro, tres, dos, y tú estarás allí, porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen los amigos, oh, sí"**_

Todas las misiones que hacían juntos les dejaban buenos recuerdos y fortalecían su relación, descubrían cosas que no sabían del otro, detalles que los hacían conocerse un poco más y reafirmar la confianza que tenían, porque si de algo estaba segura, es que siempre podría contar con Gajeel y él estaba seguro que ella siempre estaría a su lado.

Cuando Juvia se enteró de que el dragon slayer tenía sentimientos afectuosos por su compañera de gremio Levy, no dudó en brindarle consejos para ayudarlo, ya que sabía que Gajeel era muy tosco al momento de hablar con alguien.

Fingiendo enojo Gajeel escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su amiga, recordaba las cosas de las que consideraban eran buenas ideas y mostraba su inconformidad con aquellas que le parecían ridículas, sin embargo agradecía el que le intentara ayudar, porque siendo sinceros él no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar con una mujer y menos con una que le gustara tanto.

" _ **Si estás dando vueltas en la cama y simplemente no puedes dormir, cantaré una canción a tu lado, y si alguna vez te olvidas de lo mucho que significas para mí, te lo recordaré cada día"**_

Por eso él le tenía un tremendo desprecio a su compañero de gremio, Gray Fullbuster, siempre hacía llorar a su amiga, sin embargo entendía su actitud. Porque él era exactamente igual. Cuando vio como Juvia corría por la puerta de la alianza, tras haber escuchado un nuevo y desconsiderado rechazo por parte del mago de hielo, salió tras de ella no sin antes darle la paliza de su vida a Gray.

Se alegró al ver que no había nadie en la residencia para las chicas del gremio, así que entró sin preocupación alguna, no percibía el olor de ninguna persona, continuó caminando siguiendo el rastro del olor de Juvia hasta que dio con él y no le hizo gracia alguna el que estuviese altera

 _Por las lágrimas_

Abrió la puerta y la vio tendida en la cama con una almohada cubriendo su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola en la habitación, alzó la vista enfocando a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella, pues las lágrimas le dificultaban la visión, sin embargo lo reconoció inmediatamente

 _Su mejor amigo, en las buenas y en las malas_

—Ga-Gajeel-kun-sollozaba mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro para atrapar las lágrimas que continuaban cayendo

Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama

—No digas nada mujer-la abrazó y ella se derrumbó en ese instante, incapaz de contener las lágrimas, lloró como nunca en el hombro de su amigo

El olor a dolor, angustia y tormento sólo era su preferido cuando se trataba de algún enemigo, no de alguien a quien valora, en ese instante se sentía capaz de matar a el pervertido que había robado el corazón de su hermana

Porque así la veía, su hermana, amiga, Juvia era una parte importante en su vida y no podía estar más agradecido de que estuviera a su lado

Sin embargo en momentos como este, sabía que era indispensable el que ella no estuviera sola, necesitaba a alguien y para fortuna de la peliazul, tenía al mejor amigo que pudiese haber en el mundo

Dejó que lo abrazara y que llorara hasta el cansancio, sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y liberar su afligido corazón de las garras del rechazo

Sin que él se diera cuenta le estaba cantando una de sus últimas obras musicales y ella pareció relajarse

—Gracias por estar con Juvia, Gajeel-kun

" _ **Siempre tendrás mi hombro cuando llores, nunca lo dejaré pasar, nunca diré adiós. Puedes contar conmigo, como uno, dos, tres, y estaré allí. Y sé que cuando lo necesite, puedo contar contigo como, cuatro, tres, dos, y tú estarás allí, porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen los amigos, oh, sí"**_

—Ge-he, cuando quieras mujer de la lluvia- le dijo con su típica sonrisa y acarició su cabeza. Ella supo que no estaba ni estaría sola… ** _ya no más._**

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este songfic, inspirado en la canción "Count on me" de Bruno Mars *me encanta* Pensé en Gajeel y Juvia inmediatamente, porque creo que esta canción es perfecta para ellos ¡Yay!

Este es mi regalo para ¡Chachitos! Muchas felicidades Chachos, espero que tengas un buen día y que lo disfrutes rodeada de tus seres queridos –si, incluyendo a tu aliado en el mal- Gracias por estar en la página con nosotras y por darnos siempre un poco de alegría y como dice la canción, puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras, espero que tengamos muchos momentos para recordar y… ¡A huevo, felicidades! xD


End file.
